


Искаженное отражение в боку огромного серебристого пузыря

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Hallucinations, M/M, Oral Sex, sex under the influence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два самоуверенных бота + штуки, делающие мир вокруг гораздо интереснее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искаженное отражение в боку огромного серебристого пузыря

Сначала

– Шлак! – Родимус всем корпусом дернулся на платформе. – Дрифт! Зачем так пугать-то?!  
Белое пятно, в момент активации оптики проанализированное только что запущенными после перезарядки программами как «неведомая мутная фраговина в углу каюты», приобрело наконец контуры, объем и даже пару красных полосок. Родимус облегченно выдохнул.  
– Я даже не шевельнулся, – весело улыбнулся тот.  
– Я чуть не решил, что ты призрак или… или там еще какая штука, телепортировавшаяся на корабль, – Родимус принялся отсоединять провода для подзарядки. – Уже собрался в тебя палить.  
Дрифт и правда сидел в углу каюты, скрестив ноги и прижав пальцы друг к другу, и Родимус точно знал, что он так способен часами неподвижно торчать. Удивительная способность.  
– Что-то случилось? Если что-то случилось, то сидеть и пялиться на меня молча – плохой способ разбудить, – предупредил он.  
– Все хорошо, – заверил его Дрифт, непринужденно перетекая из своей запутанной позы в вертикальное положение. Сервоприводы его всегда звучали негромко, будто нарочно отлаженные, чтобы прокрадываться ночами в чужие каюты. Это притом, что Дрифт умел и даже порой любил быть… шумным, громким, в общем, нормальным. – Или нет. Но…  
Родимус весело прищурил одну оптику:  
– Определяйся и докладывай!  
– На корабле все в порядке, – заверил его Дрифт, подходя. – Но… меня как будто беспокоит… что-то. Меня преследует такое тревожное, душное чувство, как будто у нас перебои с вентиляцией на борту. Вот только перебоев нет.  
Родимус спустил ноги с платформы, склонил набок шлем и улыбнулся, ткнув пальцем в красно-белый честплейт:  
– Такое тревожное чувство, что ты пришел поглазеть на меня посреди ночи?  
Дрифт положил свою ладонь поверх его руки:  
– Ты удивляешься?  
– Я всегда готов вселить в тебя немножко уверенности, если надо, – весело моргнул оптикой Родимус.  
– Ты это и делаешь, в общем-то, – сказал Дрифт. – Со всем экипажем, а не только со мной. Поверь, иногда действительно достаточно просто взглянуть на тебя, чтобы тревоги рассеялись. Правда, сегодня мне понадобилось несколько часов, – рассмеялся он.  
Родимус кивнул на платформу, предлагая Дрифту сесть.  
– Я, пожалуй, должен сделать на этом бизнес, – он развел руками. – Вот только у меня деловой жилки нет. Как думаешь, сколько я должен брать за час любования собой, м? Ободряющие речи – по отдельному прайсу…  
– Это, знаешь ли, бесценно, капитан, – Дрифт поднял палец, а потом тепло улыбнулся и поболтал ногами в воздухе, мысками в миллиметре от палубы: – Прости, что я тебя напугал. Я обычно ухожу раньше, чем ты заканчиваешь перезарядку.  
– Обычно… – начал Родимус, но перебил себя: – Окей, Дрифт, серьезно, что случилось?  
Второй помощник снова поймал его руку, положил себе на колено и начал задумчиво поглаживать пальцы. Родимус не сопротивлялся. Фейсплейт Дрифта как будто вытянулся, стал еще острее, уголки губ поползли вниз.  
– Ты знаешь, я верю, что у «Лост Лайта» все получится. Что корабль ждет нечто удивительное. Я это так четко вижу, и вижу, что ты… неразрывно связан с этим кораблем. С нашей миссией, – Дрифт сцепил свои темные пальцы с насыщенно-желтыми – капитана. – «Лост Лайт» весь укутан твоим сиянием, Родимус. Оно повсюду, куда ни посмотришь. Здесь так много… разных мехов. Каждый отдает что-то кораблю, все ауры сплетаются, оттеняют друг друга, но ты все равно горишь ярче всех.  
– Мы вроде выяснили, что самая яркая искра на борту – у Ранга, – попытался пошутить Родимус, крепче сжимая ладонь.  
– Это не сияние искры, – невозмутимо возразил Дрифт. – Это уникальная внутренняя сила твоего… духа. Веры. На этом моменте воображаемый Рэтчет дает мне подзатыльник, – он ухмыльнулся.  
– А воображаемый Ультра Магнус делает вот такое лицо, – Родимус попытался выпятить подбородок и взглянуть на Дрифта сверху вниз, одновременно сурово и изможденно. Тот фыркнул.  
– Они просто не видят того, что я вижу. Пусть смеются или ворчат. У каждого своя сила и своя вера, даже у Рэтчета. Не обязательно облекать ее в слова и давать названия, если очень нравится притворяться атеистом.  
– Все это никак не объясняет, почему тебе понадобилась инъекция моей всеохватной духовной силы, – Родимус мягко накрыл их сцепленные пальцы другой ладонью.  
Дрифт отвел взгляд. Его вентиляция сделала пару шумных циклов.  
– Иногда, когда я медитирую, – он теперь смотрел в тот самый угол, в котором сидел, когда Родимус вышел из подзарядки, – я… вижу тебя и… нет, это не будущее «Лост Лайта», это просто… некое ощущение, которым вселенная делится со мной. Она всегда отвечает на вопросы, если внимательно слушать. И вот, иногда… я вижу тебя, и весь корабль, и удивительное, прекрасное многоцветье аур, сплетенное воедино только благодаря тебе. Но не вижу себя.  
– Что?  
– Как будто что-то вот-вот случится, – продолжил Дрифт глухо. – Как будто «Лост Лайт» замер в ожидании чего-то тревожного. Как будто… он уже знает, что произойдет. И волнение разлито в воздухе. Оно идет по моим кабелям вместе с током.  
– Что значит, ты не видишь себя? – перебил Родимус.  
– Слова все упрощают, – с сожалением откликнулся Дрифт. – Возможно, это лишь пустые страхи. Мои страхи. Я хочу быть частью нашей миссии до конца, Родимус. Я хочу быть рядом с тобой, когда мы отыщем Рыцарей Кибертрона.  
– Ты будешь, – уверенно сказал Родимус. Дрифт улыбнулся. – К скраплетам твои страхи. Шлак, что за настрой на ровном месте! Мы со всем способны справиться, ясно?  
Он забрался на платформу с ногами, встал на колени, оказавшись выше Дрифта, высвободил руку и взял его шлем в ладони.  
– Если бы я мог видеть то же, что и ты, я точно знаю, что бы мне сказала вселенная, – заявил он. – Ты будешь со мной. Твоя аура будет среди других. Иначе быть не может! Ясно? Мы, можно сказать, начали все это только благодаря тебе!  
Голубые линзы смеялись в ответ, но – грустно.  
– Хотел бы я, чтобы ты узнал, каким прекрасным… притягательным ты на самом деле являешься. Увидел своей оптикой, как много значишь для всего корабля.  
Дрифт поднял лицо, подставляя губы под поцелуй, пылкий, вселяющий уверенность. Родимус оплел его плечи руками, наткнулся на меч за спиной и рассмеялся:  
– Да я знаю! Просто эти твои медитации – не для меня. Был бы способ попроще, – он снова подмигнул, – я бы в миг доказал тебе, что бояться нечего.  
Дрифт знал, что Родимус шутит. И одновременно – что он серьезен. Заговаривать до полуотключки было его стратегией, а искра горела желанием свернуть планеты, лишь бы добиться цели. Сейчас его целью было успокоить Дрифта, а никак не что-то еще. Он беспокоился, и беспокойством отвечало на его близость чувствительное к перепадам чужих эмоций энергополе Дрифта. Прозвучавшее признание заставило Родимуса волноваться, а слова у него закончились, и он растерялся.  
Даже поцелуй стал растерянным – в одно мгновение. К губам Дрифта приникал уверенный и решительный капитан, а оторвался, чуть закусив напоследок глоссу, немного сбитый с толку.  
– Есть, – прошептал Дрифт, – простой, легкий, опасный способ открыть сознание.  
Родимус обнял его крепче:  
– И чего мы ждем?  
– Ты пропустил слово «опасный»? – улыбнулся Дрифт, в ответ гладя его бедра.  
– Нет, я его расслышал. Но все, что ты делаешь, и для меня не опасно. Я уверен. Рассказывай.  
Дрифт медленно провел руками вверх, заставляя панели поскрипывать на стыках от трения. Родимус прикусил губу. Прямо перед оптикой Дрифта напряглись тонкие, гладкие горловые шланги, когда он откинул голову назад, поддаваясь ласке. А потом встряхнулся и возразил:  
– Не-не. Не отвлекай меня. Пока не разберемся с тем, куда запропастилась твоя аура, никакого интерфейса.  
– Есть, капитан, – Дрифт постарался скрыть легкую тревогу, но Родимус все равно наверняка уже почувствовал ее.  
Он все переживал очень остро, хотя многие считали его легкомысленным.  
Просто немногие заглядывали так глубоко, как Дрифт.

 

– Я думал, ты завязал с этим, – Родимус уставился на протянутую ладонь.  
– Как со средством забыться, – откликнулся Дрифт. – Я был дураком, когда прибегал к ним, чтобы избавиться от боли. Тогда я не мог остановиться, и это меня едва не убило. Контролировать дозировку – самое сложное. Но если точно знаешь, что делаешь, эффект сохраняется, а вот риск негативных последствий минимален.  
Он вздохнул. Россыпь маленьких чипов на его ладони дрогнула, один едва не скатился. Родимус поймал его пальцем и задумчиво поднес к оптике, разглядывая.  
– Нейроусилители стимулируют работу процессора. Раскручивают до мощностей, которые в обычном режиме ты не используешь, – пояснил Дрифт. – Ты начинаешь видеть мир иначе, спектр чувств расширяется. На самом деле, для каждого меха эффект уникален. Все зависит от твоих потребностей, от силы духа, от готовности открыться новому опыту.  
– Рэтчет ведь не знает? – невпопад спросил Родимус.  
Они сидели напротив друг друга, склонившись над горсткой нейроусилителей, будто заговорщики.  
– Никто не знает. Эти штуки запрещены, – подмигнул Дрифт одной оптикой. – Я использую их редко, но иногда… иногда это помогает и мне.  
– Никогда бы не подумал. То есть, я не осуждаю, просто привыкание, все такое. Я привык думать, что эти штуки опасные, – Родимус подкинул чип на ладони. – Ну или по крайней мере мерзкие.  
– В неопытных руках. Слушай, я знаю, что принято говорить про нейроусилители, – Дрифт поерзал. – Что они для слабых духом, для тех, кто не может и не хочет справляться с проблемами сам. На самом деле – иногда это способ увидеть другой путь.  
– Серьезно, после того как найдем Рыцарей Кибертрона, надо бизнесом заняться, – весело сказал Родимус, поднимая взгляд. – Ты писал бы идеальные продающие тексты, а я выступал бы на холовидении. Окучивали бы планету за планетой, а затем пускались в бега. Только Магнуса в долю взять не выйдет…  
– Я не собираюсь ничего тебе навязывать, – предупредил Дрифт, когда капитан зарылся пальцами в чипы на его ладони. – У них есть побочные эффекты.  
– Дай угадаю. У меня будет раскалываться голова. Или эта штука пережжет мне нейросеть…  
– Вот этого я не допущу, – прошептал Дрифт. – Я не могу предсказать, что именно ты почувствуешь. Но я смогу тебя направить, если ты все-таки захочешь.  
– Давай попробуем, – пожал плечами Родимус. – Я же ничего не теряю. Новый опыт, все такое. Я тебе доверяю, Дрифт, – он подвинулся ближе, протолкнув колени между коленями Дрифта. – Доверяю свой корабль, своих мехов… и уж свой корпус подавно.  
Тот рассмеялся, выпрямляя спину, оказываясь как будто выше. Осторожно забрал чип из руки Родимуса, а потом погладил по шлему, пальцами пробираясь между выступающими элементами.  
– Твой корпус будет в порядке, – пообещал он и улыбнулся таинственно. – Я ненадолго позаимствую только твое сознание.  
Массирующие движения порождали тепло, быстро распространяющееся по нейросети. Приятная дрожь уколола датчики давления у основания шеи. Дрифт всегда умудрялся стимулировать такие сенсоры, которые Родимус никогда не догадался бы задействовать во время прелюдий. И все же…  
– Эй, я же сказал, – возмутился он, смеясь. – Никакого интерфейса!  
Дрифт как будто знал о корпусах мехов больше, чем они сами знали. По крайней мере, о корпусе Родимуса. О том, какие его детали невыносимо остро реагируют на ласку. О том, какие прикосновения порождают внутреннюю дрожь – и двигатель прогревается сам собой. О том, как выдавливать из вокалайзера блаженные стоны, всего лишь массируя подведенные к кисти жесткие кабели, казалось бы, совсем невосприимчивые.  
– Нейросеть лучше предварительно расслабить, – заговорщически шепнул Дрифт, накрывая его фейсплейт ладонью.  
– Подлые уловки, – пробормотал Родимус, лизнул теплый металл, потом попытался прикусить – тщетно.  
Дрифт запустил пальцы к основанию встроенных антенн, мягко сжал их, отпустил, снова сжал, создавая искусственный резонанс. Родимус завертел головой, изгибаясь, подставляя шею. Откликаясь на возбуждение, контуры раскалялись один за другим, и по корпусу изнутри разливалось тепло.  
Он откинулся назад, опираясь на локти, и Дрифт склонился над ним, продолжая неторопливо ласкать корпус. Не цеплялся за антикрыло и не повторял пальцами изогнутый контур честплейта – эти места всегда привлекали партнеров, и они действительно были весьма чувствительны, но Дрифт знал другие. Намного более восприимчивые.  
Сквозь неплотно прилегающую броню он добирался до магнитных катушек, задевал их кончиками пальцев, и в ответ Родимус будто искрил под его руками. Основные вентиляционные решетки по бокам и вторичные, спрятанные под бедренной броней, воспринимали прикосновения как щекотку.  
Родимус заерзал, раздвигая ноги шире, чтобы вжаться в подставленные ладони. С Дрифтом он как-то забывал, что не любит долгие прелюдии. Может быть, потому что Дрифт был настоящим мастером. Его прикосновения сами по себе приносили удовольствие, расслабляли, почти расплавляли, заставляли разморенно валяться на спине и стонать. Это тоже оказывалось приятным занятием.  
Ребристый металл в поясной секции, украшенный золотистой подсветкой, ответил на скребущее касание приглушенным шорохом, и крепления сами собой разошлись, хотя к стимуляции замков интерфейс-брони Дрифт даже не приступал. Родимус почувствовал нагревшимися пластинами приятный холод, а через наноклик – как пальцы слегка погладили еще не свернувшиеся провода и выведенные на нижнюю панель гнезда.  
К острому разочарованию Родимуса, даже искры не соскочило с кончиков. Он нетерпеливо рыкнул, но тут Дрифт прижался к шлюзу глоссой и принялся обводить заглушку так часто, что Родимус непроизвольно стиснул коленями его голову.  
Одна ладонь легла на основание коннектора, не давая ему сложиться. Другая подхватила Родимуса под спину, не заставляя – приглашая выгнуться сильнее. Контактный гель стекал по заглушке, капал на порты. Дрифт явно не пытался вскрыть шлюз, он лишь дразнил нейросеть, и Родимус отчаянно пытался подыграть, хотя от более активных действий – и немедленно – не отказался бы.  
У него в аудиодатчиках вовсю отдавался шум собственных кулеров.  
Шла-а-ак…  
Напряжение в цепях подскочило, требуя выхода. Он нашарил руку Дрифта, сжал ее так сильно, что суставы скрипнули, и застонал сквозь денты.  
Дрифт оторвался от шлюза и, продолжая массировать центральный порт на залитой панели, выпрямил спину.  
– Подключайся, – скомандовал Родимус хрипло.  
– Потерпи.  
Родимус ощутил, как руки Дрифта потянули его вверх, настойчиво, хотя и мягко. Чуть развели ноги, придавая устойчивое положение. Стоило Родимусу сесть, он вцепился было в собственную панель сам, но Дрифт снова помешал.  
– Сейчас, когда интерфейс-протокол запущен, твоя нейросеть примет посторонний поток энергии без проблем. Перегрузки обработают программы коннекта.  
– Сначала… засунь свои лекции себе в шлюз, – простонал Родимус, – а потом засунь уже что-нибудь в меня-а…  
Дрифт поцеловал его, легко, едва коснувшись губами губ, и одновременно сжал пальцы, влажные от вскользь задетого контактного геля. Температура внутри мгновенно скакнула.  
Родимус и не заметил, когда Дрифт расщелкнул съемные панели на его шлеме, открывая медицинские разъемы. Уходящие прямо в неокортекс, они использовались, только если мозговой модуль нуждался в отдельном питании во время операций.  
Ну, или для наркотического погружения в мир иллюзий, вызванного переизбытком беспорядочных сигналов, поступающих непосредственно в мозг. Зашлаковать так процессор до полной недееспособности было легче легкого.  
Первое подключение показалось щекочущим, второе – уже просто приятным. Родимус все еще пытался лизнуть руку, тянущуюся к его голове. На нестандартную пульсацию энергии он обратил внимание не сразу – весь его корпус сейчас отзывался на начинающиеся скачки.  
Пальцами левой руки Дрифт не переставал массировать его броню, безошибочно следуя течению тока. Как будто просвечивал Родимуса насквозь, знал его сеть, как собственную. А правой, закончив подключать нейроусилители, обхватил полуобнаженный затылок и прижал новые, чужеродные чипы крепче к гнездам.  
Тут вспышки в голове показались такими жаркими, что Родимус вскрикнул и завертелся, пытаясь дотянуться до чипов.  
– Тс-с, – Дрифт прижался к его аудиодатчику. – Нельзя просто выдирать. Сейчас привыкнешь. Будет приятно.  
Он не лгал. Родимус и правда находил легкий хаос, захлестнувший его нейросеть, приятным. Правда, даже речь Дрифта сейчас обрабатывалась с перебоями, но…  
– Я с тобой, – Дрифт поймал его руку и поднес к своей голове.  
Родимус непослушными пальцами нашарил размашистые крылья на его шлеме, уходящие далеко назад, и жаркие провалы между листами брони, в которые тут же вжался – и задел выступающие из гладкой панели чипы. Горячие, они ужалили его искрами, и Дрифт негромко охнул.  
– Я с тобой, – повторил он. – Приложи ладонь. Крепче. Чувствуешь?  
Беспорядочный ритм пульсации сбивал процессор Родимуса с толку, тот пытался проанализировать хотя бы процессы, происходящие в нейросети, а не информацию. Так что Родимус не очень понимал, какие вспышки энергии в его корпусе настоящие, какие – иллюзорные.  
Зато пульсации начали вторить все контуры: в груди стало невыносимо жарко, честплейт расщелкнулся, пропуская внутрь больше воздуха, а системы охлаждения выливали на платы столько хладагента, что Родимус как будто плавился и сам стекал на платформу.  
Он почти повис, цепляясь за голову Дрифта и пытаясь второй рукой шарить по его корпусу, но то и дело пальцы сводило, кисть срывалась. Дрифт крепко прижал его к себе, дожидаясь, пока первый шок спадет.  
Информационный белый шум и энергетический мусор, генерируемый нейроусилителями, сбил настройки всех систем. Родимус не только потерял контроль над корпусом: автоматические программы тоже отключались или сбоили. Несмотря на жар между ног, коннектор не активировался. Мягкая ласка Дрифта не напоминала подключение даже отдаленно, так что сбрасывать переизбыток энергии было некуда, и Родимус только вертелся в его руках и тихонько подвывал.  
Чувствительность подскакивала то в одном участке корпуса, то в другом. Ерзая, Родимус случайно сел на собственную руку, придавив бедром пальцы, и – неожиданно застонал от наслаждения, которое послали датчики давления вместо сигнала о риске повредить хрупкие детали.  
Зато интерфейс-панели у него больше как будто не было. Вместо нее – абсолютная гладкость, ни одной подведенной цепи. Остро хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь взял его пальцы и просунул в любую достаточно тесную щель в броне, чтобы металл промялся.  
Изображение перед глазами рассыпалось пикселями. В панике Родимус попытался перезапустить обработку видеопотока, но ретранслятор завис.  
– Я не… – прохрипел он.  
Дрифт успокаивающе обнял его.  
– Дай оптике отключиться, – посоветовал он. – Когда ты сможешь смотреть снова, то увидишь мир другим. Пока – привыкай…  
Родимус нашарил его фейсплейт и, не задумавшись, протолкнул пальцы в рот. Три сразу – а мизинцем и большим сжал челюсть. Дрифт оплел пальцы глоссой, прижал к ребристой внутренней поверхности и жадно втянул ртом воздух.  
Родимус вскрикнул. Темнота на внутреннем экране обострила и без того на пределе работающие сенсоры восприятия. Дрифт обхватил его руку, так старательно заталкивая себе в рот, будто собирался засунуть пальцы в горловой шлюз. Они легко скользили по контактному гелю, а когда – непроизвольно – с них сорвался небольшой разряд, Дрифт сомкнул денты и приглушенно взвыл, едва не падая на Родимуса.  
Тот все еще ничего не видел. И боли тоже не ощутил – только приятную вспышку, с которой его датчики отреагировали на давление. Дрифт часто вентилировал, обдавая горячим воздухом руку, и массировал фаланги, по очереди сжимая их губами, прежде чем отпустить. Родимус хлопал ртом, невольно повторяя за ним, пытаясь глоссой облизать пустоту и испытывая от этого легкое разочарование.  
Он сам не понял, как определил, что видеопоток снова обрабатывается. Оптосенсоры он еще не активировал, но, кажется, бешеные скачки энергии равномерно распределились по корпусу, и можно было рискнуть. Он неловко завозился, пытаясь удержать равновесие, опираясь на другую руку и сползая с платформы то в одну, то в другую сторону. Ноги потяжелели, будто обесточенные. Дрифт отвлекся от его пальцев и помог устроиться поудобнее.  
Родимус подключал оптику ступенчато, опасаясь перегреть цепи. Первое, что видеозахват поймал после перезагрузки, это серебристое сияние прямо перед носом. Мгновенно, едва увидев, Родимус ощутил его температурными датчиками: оно было не горячим, а приятно-прохладным, в то время как Родимуса окутывал настоящий жар.  
Серебристый свет протянул к нему руки – руки Дрифта – и взялся за ладони. Приподнял их – они светились золотом, так ярко, что пришлось ослабить интенсивность при обработке видеоряда.  
Золото – солнечно-сияющее – стекало с пальцев Родимуса. Один его вид обжигал, но ощущения быстро стали приятными. Оно плавно, медленно падающими искрами, опускалось на платформу и впитывалось, просачивалось дальше…  
Золотое пятно стремительно расползалось по каюте.  
– Что ты видишь? – спросило серебро голосом Дрифта. С улыбкой. Родимус почувствовал эту улыбку всем корпусом. Каждым датчиком. Энергополе вспыхнуло от нее радостным огнем.  
– Ты светишься, – Родимус заозирался. Каюта преображалась под его взглядом, свет сочился из швов в панелях, золотом отливал экран терминала, а кнопка «свернуть», которую Родимус нажимал чаще всего, горела еще ярче. – И я.  
Он наконец-то распознал и силуэт Дрифта, и свои пальцы, предплечья, бедра. Смутное некомфортное ощущение в горле не давало ему сосредоточиться, но он все равно высвободил руки и с любопытством положил их на плечи Дрифта. Пальцы утонули в серебристом сиянии раньше, чем он ощутил мелкую вибрацию металла. Мотор Дрифта вовсю стучал.  
Родимус с любопытством приподнял руки. Серебро потянулось, как ртуть, вопреки силе тяготения взмывающая к ним, а не устремляющаяся вниз. Светлые капельки падали на золотые ладони – врезались в них снизу вверх – и мгновенно растворялись. Завороженный, Родимус повторил движение несколько раз.  
Оптика Дрифта, тоже серебристая, чуть сузилась. Он крепко сжал губы – теперь Родимус различал черты его фейсплейта, – явно наслаждаясь, хотя… Родимус просто трогал его наплечники.  
Утягивал с собой частички света – и ассимилировал в тот же миг.  
– Я как будто горю, – сказал он завороженно, сипло. В ответ на эти слова в нейросети полыхнуло так болезненно сильно, что Родимус выгнул спину, дернув головой, и вскрикнул.  
– Как солнце, – тихо подтвердил Дрифт.  
– И ты… ты… все здесь отливает золотом, – Родимус, наверное, посмеялся бы над собственным рассказом в любой другой момент, но не сейчас. Сейчас все казалось настоящим. Свет пробивался даже сквозь узкую щель под дверью в каюту, как будто и коридор тоже был захвачен им. – А ты… такой холодный… блеск, – ладони снова утонули в нем.  
– Цвет смытых грехов, – голос Дрифта прозвучал немного грустно.  
Родимус уверенно подался вперед – стоило активировать оптику, и вернулся контроль над корпусом. Обхватил Дрифта, сплел руки за спиной, вбился честплейтом в честплейт – дрожь вошла в резонанс, – и увидел, как серебро тает от соприкосновения с его агрессивным, жарким светом, исчезает…  
…и испуганно отшатнулся.  
– Все в порядке, – Дрифт задержал его. – Ты ничего не отнимаешь. Впитываешь, но не отнимаешь.  
– Я ничего не понимаю, – возразил Родимус сбивчиво.  
Верхний шлюз терзало от неожиданной сухости. Он растерянно потер горловые шланги, хмурясь. Дрифт тем временем прижался снова, протолкнул пальцы в стыки ниже пояса и вновь принялся гладить там, вырывая из вокалайзера Родимуса сдавленное поскуливание. Чувствительность вернулась полностью, и системы Родимуса будто бы только вспомнили о том желании, которое он испытывал несколько кликов назад.  
Серебряная голова опустилась ниже. Дрифт казался таким прохладным, что от каждого прикосновения его глоссы Родимус вздрагивал сильнее, чем от обычной ласки. Он закусил пальцы – те самые, на которых должны были остаться следы дент Дрифта – и сам не заметил, как начал жадно облизывать их в такт движениям, дразнившим порты.  
Дрифт сбрасывал на них разряды очень осторожно, явно опасаясь перегрузить и без того терзаемую нейросеть. Но когда магнитные кольца туго стянули провода коннектора, Родимус, вместо того чтобы вскинуть бедра навстречу его рту, вдруг резко оттолкнул его и отполз назад.  
Серебро взглянуло на него с тревогой, но Родимус рассмеялся, вытащил изо рта смоченную контактным гелем руку и не стал стирать капли, которые чувствовал на фейсплейте. Он явно не замечал собственного возбуждения, искр на кончиках раскалившихся штекеров. Вернее, замечал, но вся его сущность – незнакомая, золотистая, но почти настолько же восхитительная, насколько он себе представлял, – требовала другого.  
Он скатился с платформы, вставая на колени, и решительным жестом раздвинул крутые бедра Дрифта. Прикосновение глоссы к его щитку оказалось освежающим. Серебристый свет, переливаясь до кипенно-белого, ударил в оптику, когда Родимус оказался так близко.  
Дрифт развел ноги шире, откидываясь немного назад и опуская обе ладони в кипящее сияние над головой Родимуса. Поглаживая его шлем, Дрифт позволил ему открыть интерфейс-панель.  
– Ты как я, – сказал он одновременно удивленно и радостно. – На тебя они… так же… влияют.  
Родимус не слушал. Он поймал губами один из штекеров, оплетавших сейчас жесткий топливный шланг, и с наслаждением слизнул искры, обдавшие его рот жаром.  
– Так же… хочешь…  
Дрифт запоздало приостановил активацию коннектора. Ему, конечно, очень хотелось бы, чтобы Родимус – чтобы миниатюрное солнце, принявшее форму меха и прижавшееся к его интерфейс-панели, жадно впивающееся губами в основания кабелей, – взял его в рот полностью. Хотелось почувствовать, как заряды бьют в заполненный контактным гелем рот, не находя разъемов, заставляя запрокидывать голову дальше, а шланг проталкивается в верхний шлюз… Дрифту была знакома эта ненасытная жажда – слишком знакома. Под воздействием нейроусилителей и ему нестерпимо хотелось именно такой заправки.  
Еще он знал, что сильный разряд легко выжжет Родимусу цепи.  
Родимус – не знал. И пытался помешать Дрифту отделить часть проводов от уже сформировавшейся основы. Впрочем, он почти ничего не видел, а когда насадка ткнулась в губы – перестал думать обо всем, кроме коннектора в собственном рту. Он, всхлипнув, торопливо принял его, выгибаясь, удобнее подставляя шею, и Дрифт застонал. Родимус двигал головой сам, вдавив ладони в бедра Дрифта до скрежета, царапая серебро, раздирая светящуюся ауру на мягкие облачка, тут же покорно втягивавшиеся в его жадное свечение. Двигал так быстро, что Дрифт не знал, хвататься ему за шлем партнера, слабо пытаясь выразить одобрение хотя бы физически, раз не получается – голосом, или забыться и откинуться на спину, разметать руки по платформе и вскрикивать всякий раз, когда под плотно сжатыми губами Родимуса сильнее вспенивается подступившее к самой насадке разогретое топливо.  
Штекеры, которые Дрифт отсоединил, били Родимуса по лицу, но слабые уколы разрядов не раздражали. Скорее – заводили сильнее.  
А потом топливо хлынуло, наконец, заливая рот, и Родимус максимально раскрыл мембрану горлового шлюза, торопливо сглатывая и не отпуская при этом коннектор. Когда он чуть подался головой назад, подставляя глоссу, ему показалось, что Дрифт выталкивает из себя поток серебряного света, а он ловит его, и сияние спускается по топливным каналам прямо в бак, где медленно растворяется, смешивается с расплавленным золотом.  
Бедренные серво Дрифта свело судорогой, и он вдруг сполз вниз, упал на Родимуса, прижимая его к полу всем телом. Тот попытался спросить что-то – залитый топливом вокалайзер булькнул, – но Дрифт уже засунул одну руку ему в рот, а второй обхватил активированный коннектор.  
По ладони хлестнуло током, и Родимус, вскрикнув, вздернул бедра. Дрифт стимулировал его, умело и сильно сжимая руку, не ослабляя ритм. Родимус царапал палубу антикрылом и умоляюще стонал: перегрузка казалась такой близкой, что он почти ощущал ее, но уровень энергии все повышался, а финальная вспышка ускользала.  
Палуба казалась ему мягкой, прорезиненной, и он погружался в нее, сливался с ней. Она становилась его продолжением, он отчетливо чувствовал сейчас не только свои вздрагивания и дрожь Дрифта, но и работу двигателей «Лост Лайта». И то, как ток по кабелям бежит к его терминалу. А бодрый звонкий сигнал – уведомление о попытке связи – он ощутил, как если бы его искра произвела эту музыку. Задала пульсацией дерзкий ритм.  
Его мысли оторвались от корпуса и по следу сигнала унеслись за пределы каюты, вспыхивая золотыми искрами в кабелях «Лост Лайта».  
Вплавляясь в палубу и отчаянно прикусывая пальцы, он с блаженным выдохом вентиляции – горячий воздух дрожал, разбивая невыносимое сияние, – встретил прикосновение штекеров к обводке основного порта, раскаленной до предела.  
Но прежде чем долгожданное подключение состоялось, Дрифт извлек руку из его рта, мягко очертил ей золотистый фейсплейт – с его пальцев капал вместе с розоватым энергоном его собственный свет – и потянулся к затылку Родимуса.  
Тот как раз склонил голову, чтобы увидеть, как жесткое, сверкающее серебро чуть изгибается, входя, и испаряется, принимаемое тем жадным солнечным вихрем, который он ощущал на месте приемной системы.  
Дрифту легко было дотянуться до чипов.  
– Нет! – изо рта Родимуса вместо звука вырвался переливающийся серебром пузырь и взмыл над ними. В его круглом боку отражался смешной, растянутый мир.  
– Нейроусилители не дадут тебе перезагрузиться, – Дрифт уверенно отсоединил один, затем второй. Его пальцы не дрожали, а вот Родимуса часто трясло.  
На самом деле, он не почувствовал никаких изменений. Только волна, прокатившаяся по энергоканалам, стала будто шире диапазоном. Но едва замкнулись цепи, когда Дрифт подключился, как в тот же наноклик предохранители слетели.  
Родимус со стороны – как будто из того самого пузыря – увидел, как свет бьет из каждой щели в броне, а особенно мощным потоком – изо рта и оптик. Он сочился даже из царапин на пальцах. Дрифт же пульсировал над ним всеми оттенками серебристого.  
Остановившееся мгновение было невероятно долгим.  
Потом нейросеть наконец-то отпустила Родимуса в ребут.

 

Голова Дрифта лежала на его коленях. Родимус осторожно вернул снятые детали шлема на место, а использованные нейроусилители небрежно швырнул под платформу.  
Когда он вернулся в онлайн, корабль вокруг уже не сверкал, а Дрифт не казался похожим на далекую звезду, увиденную сквозь толстый слой атмосферы. Теперь Родимус лениво, разморенно поглаживал его наплечники и мысленно представлял, как с каждым жестом утягивает за собой немного чужого света.  
Оптика второго помощника активировалась – и была нормального, голубого цвета. Дрифт потянулся – они все еще лежали на полу, так что слететь с платформы, размахивая конечностями, он не рисковал – и улыбнулся немного обеспокоенному фейсплейту Родимуса.  
– Спасибо, что вытащил вовремя, – сказал он. – Я так давно не делал этого с кем-то, что забылся.  
– Если бы я еще знал, когда это – вовремя. Когда я отошел, ты еще был онлайн, но не реагировал ни на что, и…  
Дрифт понимающе кивнул:  
– Когда я… в общем, эти штуки иногда используют, если нужно дать перезагрузку нескольким партнерам подряд. Нейроусилители блокируют предохранители, и те не спускают заряд. Можно обслужить больше клиентов, – он потер затылок. – Больше заработать. Мы старались подстраховывать друг друга, потому что самому сложно уследить. А когда ты под чипами, обобрать тебя после интерфейса ничего не стоит.  
Родимус вылупил на него оптику, а потом воскликнул глухо:  
– Шлак! Прости. Я не хотел напоминать.  
– Все в порядке. Я спокойно отношусь к своим ошибкам. Я же преодолел их, – Дрифт сел, положил ладони на колени Родимуса и серьезно заглянул в оптику. – Ты знаешь, как это важно – вставать после того, как упал. Начинать заново, если потребуется.  
На долгий серьезный разговор после нового впечатляющего опыта капитан явно не был настроен. Он откинулся на спину, без смущения демонстрируя покрытую еще свежей пленкой энергона панель и не до конца разложившийся коннектор, вздыбленные детали грудной брони и шейные шланги с выступившим на них конденсатом. Нет, физических сил на еще один раунд интерфейса у него точно не было, но задор остался.  
– Я бы повторил. Это было… необычно!  
Дрифт улыбнулся с теплотой:  
– Я скажу, когда будет можно. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя развилось привыкание.  
– Эй! У меня плоховато с терпением, ты в курсе? – прищурился Родимус.  
– В курсе, капитан, – рассмеялся Дрифт. – Но ты сказал, что доверяешь мне, помнишь? Мы обязательно как-нибудь повторим.  
Родимус немного приподнялся на локтях:  
– А когда ты… один, ты тоже… расслабляешь нейросеть?  
Дрифт молча широко ухмыльнулся, явно поддразнивая, но после серьезно добавил:  
– Даже не пытайся, Родимус. Один – никогда не пытайся. Обещаешь?  
– Я видел, как наши ауры сливаются, – с самым серьезным видом сказал Родимус и прыснул. – Прости! Не верю, что говорю это. Извини, извини… Но я видел, и я точно знаю, что не буду один. Ты часть корабля, Дрифт. Часть меня, – он погладил пальцем грань фейсплейта, уходящую под белый шлем. – Ты никуда не денешься, – добавил он с улыбкой.

Потом

 Он метался по каюте, шаря руками по палубе и стенам. Собственное золото било в глаза, слепило, отталкивало. Сухая корка будто покрыла топливопровод изнутри, и Родимус тщетно пытался протолкнуть в него собственные пальцы: он их совершенно не чувствовал, они даже не царапали внутреннюю поверхность, не заставляли отзываться горловину шланга.  
Родимус то тщетно терзал свое горло, то отчаянно бросался на чудом пойманный видеозахватом белесый призрак в бесконечном ядовито-рыжем сиянии, в которое превратилось благородное золото. Серебристые змейки-кабели взмахивали хвостами и ныряли обратно в стены, и Родимус бился впустую.  
Он хотел поймать хоть одну. С ними от него ускользала блаженная прохлада, спокойный и уверенный свет, за который хотелось держаться. Который мог бы успокоить его, усмирить, расслабить. Только он, ничто и никто больше.  
Родимус наткнулся на что-то, упал – и застонал, утыкаясь в жгучее, злое сияние. Собственное. Почти из-под самых его губ ускользнул серебристый хвостик – стремительно, изящно – растворился неподалеку.  
Он был здесь. Дрифт был здесь, на «Лост Лайте», в «Лост Лайте» – в электронных сигналах и вспышках тока, – но Родимусу было его не достать. Не поймать. Не добраться.  
Родимус закричал, вдавливая фейсплейт в платформу. Крик вышел сухой, измученный.  
Снова отказали нижние серво, и корпус стал тяжелым, неподъемным. Распластавшись, Родимус запустил закачку воздуха в вентиляцию, насилуя охладительные системы. Температура в корпусе подскочила на порядок. Воздух был жарким, болезненно жалил, но его потоки беспокоили огненное сияние над платформой, разгоняли его, и был шанс…  
Дрифт здесь. На корабле. Рядом. Надо только найти его, и боль обязательно исчезнет. Золото перестанет плавиться, проделывая дыру за дырой в переборках «Лост Лайта». Чтобы не сойти с ума, нужно только немного взвешенной, приятной прохлады…  
Захныкав, он вцепился пальцами за край платформы и попытался заползти на нее.  
– Дрифт, – денты отбили дробь, когда он попытался заговорить. Звуки выплескивались раскаленным металлом, обжигая горло сильнее. – Дрифт… почему… ты меня бросил?  
Перед самой оптикой сверкнуло серебристое пятно. Родимус отчаянно ударил по нему ладонью.  
– Ты… ты должен быть рядом… Я тебя… вижу…  
Наколенники срывали прорезиненное покрытие с платформы.  
– Помоги мне… Дрифт… пожалуйста…  
Воспоминания дробились, рассыпались. Дрифт, покидающий «Лост Лайт». По своему желанию – но при этом только потому, что Родимус это допустил. Позволил прикрыть себя, не подставил шею рядом, когда было нужно… а теперь остался один.  
Это невыносимо.  
Серебристая полоска утешающе обвила пальцы. Родимус обхватил ее – и одновременно с острыми вспышками напряжения, укусившими затылок, почувствовал облегчение. В руку легло что-то чуть шероховатое… настоящее. Ощутимое.  
Золото проступало серебром – наконец-то. Как будто идущий помехами светлый силуэт мягко обнял Родимуса за голову, придавил раскаленные чипы и словно принял часть заряда, принося нейросети облегчение.  
– Я старался, – Родимус низко опустил голову. – Я… я хочу, как ты… хочу встать после того, как упал.  
Дрифт – сверкающий призрак – пододвинулся ближе. Родимус почти лег на него, опасливо следя за тем, как светлое сияние проступает из платформы и обретает плотность прямо под его руками.  
– Но я не уверен… что могу, – свело шланг в горле, коллапс вентиляции вырвал из Родимуса кашляющие звуки. – Я устал от собственных ошибок. Как ты… как ты справился?  
Он почувствовал улыбку, и его эмоциональный контур мгновенно перестроился под энергополе. Пальцы Дрифта погладили металл, обтягивающий напряженные, дрожащие суставы челюсти. Родимус приоткрыл рот, охотно подставляясь ласке. Попытался поддеть кончики глоссой, но новая судорога скрутила шланги.  
Потом. Дрифт здесь, и они поговорят, но потом, а сейчас… сейчас ему нужно немного холодного, спокойного света. Глоток уверенности. Он уткнулся фейсплейтом между ног Дрифта и не успел удивиться тому, как податливо скользнул в рот направленный его руками коннектор, необычно мягкий, шероховатый. Сухое пока навершие царапнуло глоссу чем-то острым. Родимус торопливо, жадно перехватил коннектор у основания, и ток сам сорвался с ладони.  
Серебристая фигура убаюкивала его тревоги. Родимус протолкнул коннектор глубже, склоняя голову, и тот действительно, кажется, достал до шлюза. Неширокий, но длинный, гибкий… Топливопровод сжался вокруг него, Родимус поперхнулся, но продолжил – подался назад, потом снова вперед.  
В аудиодатчиках звенел эхом стон Дрифта, рассыпаясь множеством миниатюрных пузырей. Те лопались от жара, излучаемого Родимусом, и он двигался чаще, а искра беспорядочно пульсировала в ответ на вспышки энергии.  
Что-то случилось, остро осознал Родимус, когда Дрифт перехватил его голову. Вытащил изо рта увлажненный коннектор и попытался стереть контактный гель, заливший фейсплейт. В серебристом свете отчетливо проскакивали вспышки зеленого. Видимо, обработка видеопотока снова шалила.  
Родимус потянулся за пальцами, ему наконец-то удалось поймать их, обхватить… они показались необычно большими, но, главное, были настоящими. Родимус доверял сейчас не физическим ощущениям, а тому, что видел.  
– Дрифт, – жалобно простонал он, лаская глоссой металл. Губами добираясь до сустава, который крепил палец к ладони. Пытаясь протолкнуть глубже.  
Его трясло.  
Ему так мало нужно. Только Дрифт – и его утешающее серебро… рядом. Родимус обещал ему, что он всегда будет частью корабля. Его частью. Он ведь не мог лгать! Он ведь видел, он ведь…  
– Пожалуйста, Дрифт…

 

Ультра Магнус, замерев, не решался вытащить свой большой палец изо рта капитана. Искрящийся затылок, невменяемое выражение фейсплейта и запах жженой проводки… Он не был уверен, что сможет справиться сам. Даже мысль о том, чтобы коснуться раскаленных чипов, подключенных прямо в неокортекс, вызывала одновременно тревожное и брезгливое содрогание.  
– Рэтчет, – наконец, активировал он комлинк. От волнения приказ вышел рваным, резким: – В капитанскую каюту. Быстро!  
Родимус жадно заглатывал его палец и хрипел издыхающей вентиляцией. Глосса обхаживала его со всех сторон, губы плотно смыкались, обхватывая крепче.  
– И… никому ни слова, – добавил Магнус, склоняясь, и осторожно приподнимая капитана за пояс, чтобы он не бился о платформу.  
Пальцы Родимуса в ответ сомкнулись на его запястье так прочно – почти вплавились в металл, – что Ультра Магнус не решался даже высвободиться, опасаясь навредить пребывающему во власти своих видений капитану.  
Когда Рэтчет пришел, он так и стоял, нагнувшись над извивающимся Родимусом, тяжело вентилируя – не то от гнева, не то от испуга.

 

– Я нашел его таким, – Ультра Магнус опустил голову. – Не решился отключать сам…  
– И правильно, – скрипуче откликнулся Рэтчет.  
Он потратил немало времени, чтобы вытащить из головы Родимуса уже приплавившиеся к неокортексу нейроусилители. Магнус понимал: одно неверное движение, и их капитан еще долго не сможет связать пару слов, не то что – командовать кораблем.  
Впрочем, последнее и так было под вопросом с того момента, как Родимус признался всем, что скрывал пребывание Оверлорда на борту. Скрытое голосование, которое решит, останется ли он в кресле капитана, должно было состояться со дня на день.  
Конечно, Родимус переживал. Магнус понимал это. Но совать наркотические чипы в голову… настолько неразумного шага он просто не ожидал. И теперь был растерян гораздо сильнее, чем удивлен или разозлен.  
Вытащив чипы, Рэтчет перенес в каюту кое-какую аппаратуру и теперь подключал к ней Родимуса.  
– Ты вовремя пришел. Еще немного, и он бы себе полголовы сжег. Откуда только он взял эту дрянь? – Рэтчет брезгливо переложил в маленький контейнер почерневшие чипы и захлопнул его.  
– Он звал Дрифта, – подал голос Магнус. Рэтчет вскинул голову. – Когда я вошел… он повторял его имя. Как если бы он… был здесь.  
– Вот не надо. Дрифт с этим шлаком покончил миллиона четыре лет назад, – хмуро отрезал Рэтчет.  
– Я не имею в виду, что… это обязательно он. Просто Родимус произносил его имя. Вот и все.  
– Да и так ясно, почему! – Рэтчет вздохнул и покачал головой. – Учитывая обстоятельства… что ты будешь делать?  
Магнус встретился с ним взглядом.  
– Не стоит беспокоить экипаж, – сказал он четко.  
«Скроем это, – означали его слова. – Пожалуйста, давай скроем это. С Родимуса достаточно исповедей на публику».  
Рэтчет кивнул, соглашаясь.  
– Когда он придет в себя, – буркнул он под нос, – у меня будет к нему серьезный разговор.

 

Родимус сидел на платформе, сжав колени и уставившись на мыски ступней. Он слегка раскачивал ими, хотя вид у него был совершенно не легкомысленный.  
– Откуда у тебя нейроусилители? – снова повторил вопрос Ультра Магнус. – Послушай, это вопрос безопасности корабля!  
– Только моей.  
– Всего корабля, – с нажимом произнес Ультра Магнус. – Но и твоей тоже. Родимус, меня… она меня тоже волнует. Вообще-то, когда я вошел, ты пытался засунуть себе в рот центральный кабель для подзарядки.  
– Если бы ты тогда подал ток, едва ли я смог бы восстановить твою нейросеть, – безжалостно добавил Рэтчет. Родимус упрямо молчал. – Я знаю, что ты прогуливал все мои лекции по безопасности, потому что у капитана есть много куда более важных дел. Но даже чувство вины – еще не повод сжигать себе мозг, мальчик мой.  
Кроме них троих в приемной Рэтчета никого не было. Родимус старательно отлынивал от положенной после прихода в себя диагностики, и Ультра Магнусу пришлось привести его сюда силком. Весь осмотр капитан просидел, плотно сжав губы и глядя в сторону, отвечая коротко и сквозь денты. И только теперь в его голосе зазвучали хоть какие-то эмоции.  
– Хватит! – отрезал Родимус. – Я не хочу, чтобы вы лезли в мои чувства или в мой мозг, ясно?  
– Ты чуть себя не убил. Скажи спасибо, наконец, башка чугунная! – рассердился Рэтчет.  
– Я просто потерял контроль, – высокие наплечные стойки слегка опустились. – Я потерял контроль. Ненадолго. Больше не потеряю, – он соскочил с платформы. – Вы это хотели услышать? Все? Я могу идти?  
Ультра Магнус покачал головой.  
– Мне лить на то, что ты думаешь о случившемся, – Рэтчет встал на пути Родимуса. – Твои чувства – и правда твое дело, если ты так хочешь строить разговор. Но если я увижу еще хоть одну такую штуку на борту, я прикажу провести тотальный досмотр. Я имею на это право, ты знаешь.  
– Да. Можешь начинать, – огрызнулся Родимус.  
– Послушай, – голос непривычно смягчился, – я понимаю, что ты переживаешь из-за Дрифта. Но, возможно, сейчас…  
– Хватит! Иди и просто проголосуй, Рэтчет. И все, – Родимус отодвинул его так порывисто, что это было похоже на удар, и вылетел из медблока.  
Ультра Магнус не мог не заметить, как тоскливо проводил Рэтчет взглядом уносящегося капитана.  
– Я буду присматривать за ним, – пообещал он.  
– Дай ему время. Хотя бы немного времени. Ошибок мало наделать, и даже осознать их недостаточно. С ними надо еще прожить, – Рэтчет привычным жестом, в котором читалась усталость, отключил тестовое оборудование. – Только так можно узнать… справился ты или нет на самом деле.  
– По-твоему, он справится?  
– Это Родимус, – Рэтчет снова обернулся к двери. – Ты как думаешь?


End file.
